Wizards at camp
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: When Mitchie and her sister Alex with her brothers Max and Justin go to camp what happens when Jerk Shane Grey turns up and him and Mitchie get closer
1. Chapter 1

Wizards go to camp.

Chapter 1:

MPOV:

"Good morning mum, Jerry" I spoke as Alex greeted them slightly different. Let me explain. My name is Mitchie Torres. I'm 17 and I love music. I am also a wizard and am the only child in the Torres family. The Torres family is also the most powerful wizard family there is. Alex is my half sister and she has an older brother Justin and a younger brother Max who are my half brothers. You see when I was 15 my mum and dad got divorced and 6 months later they were both engaged. The Russo family and Torres family had always known each other as they are both wizarding families and it turned out my dad was marrying Alex's mum and my mum was marrying her dad. However, Alex Justin and Max have to compete to become their family wizard.

"Morning Mitch and Alex" they replied.

"We have an announcement" My mum said. I started panicking she couldn't be pregnant could she?

" We know you two want to go to camp rock and you can go as long as Max and Justin go with you" we just nodded knowing it was our only way we could go there.

Me and Alex reached for our wands that were in our boots and waved our wands and seconds later our bags were packed and by the front door knowing we were leaving in a while.

"I'll meet you outside guys" I said they nodded and I shouted Transport.

A couple minutes later everyone came out and got in the car as our mum was driving us.

"I don't get it Mitch how can you Transport and not knock everyone unconscious. Max questioned.

I just laughed.

"Because Max my family is powerful and also both my parents have their powers.

As we were on our way we were listening to hot tunes when an announcement caught our attention.

"Breaking News connect 3's summer tour has been cancelled after another stunt by lead singer Shane Grey. The other members of Connect 3 are fed up and are apparently sending Grey to his uncle's camp where the guys first were recognised Camp Rock."

As the announcement was finished me and Alex groaned.

"why are you groaning I thought every teenage girl loved Shane Grey" We just laughed so I spoke up " Justin, Justin, Justin. Most people love him we however, hate him. He's a Jerk who doesn't care for anyone but his self. I mean their music is ok but we are no fan and his attitude has to change drastically." I finished and Alex just nodded.

15 minutes later we finally arrived. Me and Alex squealed and jumped out the van grabbed out luggage put it on the side walk grabbed our wands and made our luggage go to our cabin.

After that we went to look around the camp. Well after persuading Max and Justin not to stick to us as they were scared. We just told them to meet up with us in 20 minutes.

As we were walking we walked into someone.

"Watch were you are going" he hissed I looked up and saw Shane Grey.

"Excuse me it was your fault as well!" I spoke calmly just then Nate and Jason came running over to us.

"SHANE leave the campers alone" Nate yelled.

"It's not my fault some stupid obsessed fan ran into me to get my attention" just then Max and Justin came running over. Justin slung an arm around my shoulder as I reached for my wand. He shook his head

"Don't Mitchie he is so not worth it" Justin said I just sighed and nodded.

"AWW is your boyfriend trying to stop you throwing your self at me" Shane cooed. That made my blood boil. I stepped out of Justin's hold and past Max and Alex.

"Now listen and listen carefully Jerk. He is not my boyfriend he's my **Brother. **And why would I throw myself at YOU. I hate you and he's stopping me from doing something I would regret in maybe ten years. Next who do you think you are. You maybe famous but your just a normal person who is no different than us. Except your a Jerk with no talent!" I screeched at him.

Alex clapped and laughed.

"Just then the man who I knew was Brown walked over to us.

"I have a lot more talent than YOU." He hissed. Just then Max spoke up.

"That maybe true. I don't know but don't knock them until you heard them. They are seriously good" Me, Alex and Justin just looked at him shocked.

"Max when did you actually get a brain to think of something like that to say?" I asked but thought better of it and shook my saying I didn't want to know.

"Ok then since you THINK you have more talent lets hear you." Me and Alex looked at each other and we instantly knew what was going to happen. Although she was a good singer everyone knew I was better as I had more power and emotion in my singing so she would start.

**Alex **Mitchie _both_

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
>Fall in love in an empty bar<strong>

**And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<strong>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>So reach out open handed<br>And lead me out to that floor  
>Well, I don't need more paper lanterns<em>

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
>'Cause my heart is beating fast<br>And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
>But I really wish you would<em>

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around.<p>

**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>I run my fingers through your hair<br>And watch the lights go out  
>Just keep your beautiful eyes on me<strong>

_Gonna strike this match tonight  
>Lead me up the staircase<br>Won't you whisper soft and slow  
>I'd love to hate it<br>But you make it like a fireworks show_

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<strong>

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly.<em>

When we had finished everyone's mouth was hanging open. We just laughed and walked away towards the stage. As I was walking I walked into someone. Again. I turned around and saw...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

MPOV:

I saw a girl with browny blond curls.

"Hey. Sorry I'm such a klutz. Anyway I'm Caitlyn. Top selling music producer tomorrow." She spoke

" Hey I'm Mitchie Torres and this is my sister Alex Russo and our brothers Max and Justin Russo." I spoke she turned to us wearing a confused expression.

"How are you related if you guys have different surnames and look completely different?" she eventually asked

"Well you see our parents divorced. And then it turned out my dad married their mum and my mum married their dad." I replied.

"well that makes sense... Hold on a minute... Torres... As in the only daughter of the most powerful wizard family alive?" She questioned. I nodded my head with a small smile. She instantly smiled back.

"Hey Mitch she is wearing a hat. You should do you stupid hat thing!" Max suddenly said. Me and Alex shook our heads and started the hat song...

What's that? A hat. Crazy funky junky hat  
>Overslept, hair's unsightly<br>Tryin' to look like Kiera Knightly  
>We've been there we've done that<br>We see right through your funky hat

When we were finished Caitlyn clapped.

"Hey what cabin are you in?" Caitlyn asked.

"Umm... Melody. How about you?" I replied.

"Same" She said.

We all looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Race you" then we transported and we all got to our cabin as I turned I walked into the one and only Shane Grey. Again...

"Great it's the Jerk again!" I said in a sarcastic voice. He rolled his eyes before speaking to me.

"Look. I came to apologise but if your going to be like that..." He turned to leave.

"Wait the great Shane Grey was going to apologise to... what did you call me earlier? Oh Yeah! A stupid fan" I said firing his own words back at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Now listen please. I am really sorry for what I said before. I also wanted to know where you learnt to sing like that?" He said and I was shocked to see a softer side to him. I glanced briefly at Alex and Caitlyn and saw their mouths hanging open.

"Um thanks and I just sing like that no help just practise." I replied. It was now his time to look shocked.

"Wow. Um. That's amazing then. You have an amazing voice. Anyway I would like it if we could start over. Hi I'm Shane Grey" He said sticking his hand out. I took it and replied

"Hey I'm Mitchie Torres very nice to meet you. He smiled slightly and I smiled back.

"Well Mitchie I will see you later" He said and started to walk away.

I walked up the stairs to out cabin walked in and sat on the bed where my luggage was.

"OMG I can not believe Shane Grey apologised to YOU Mitch... I mean I know he treated you bad when we saw him earlier but I never thought he would apologised." Alex shrieked.

I just nodded laid down on my bed and fell asleep. Wondering what joys tomorrow would bring.


End file.
